


Finally together Forever

by halesip100



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halesip100/pseuds/halesip100
Summary: Tweek runs into an old friend
Relationships: Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Kenny McCormick/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

Tweek twisted uncomfortably in his seat as the professor rambled on endlessly about business law. He had only been in his lecture for half an hour and he was itching to be out. He was starting to think that college and him didn't agree.

His attention span was just not built for long lectures. The only thing keeping him afloat was the fact that he recorded all of his lectures. He listened to them on and off during his free time. Even sometimes when he was working in the back at the coffee shop on the weekend.

His eyes wandered the hall in desperation of something to keep his attention. He met the eyes of a blonde hair blue eyed man from across the room. The man smirked, and gave him a wink. Tweek blushed and looked away quickly.

No one usually even paid attention to him, much less winked at him. He was odd and people could usually tell right off the bat. So, to have someone wink at him threw him off guard.

Tweek stared blankly at his notebook afterward, trying to keep his eyes from wandering to the blue eyes he still felt in him. The lecture finally ended, and Tweek tried to escape quickly. However, a hand on his elbow stopped him in his tracks.

It was blue eyes that met his when he whipped around. " Hey Tweek! Do you remember me?" He asked excitedly. Tweek tilted his head to the side and really looked at the man in front of him.

"I'm sorry, I don't,' Tweek said as he started to turn away.

" It's me. Kenny. McCormick. I guess I'm not super surprised you don't recognize me. It has been a few years."

Tweek blinked in surprise. Kenny had moved away when they were in seventh grade. No one ever heard from him after that from what he knew.

"Kenny, wow! You moved away so long ago. What made you come back to Colorado?" He questioned as he turned his elbow loose from Kenny's grasp. Kenny took the hint and backed up a few steps to give Tweek some room.

"Well I never really wanted to leave. My mom made that decision after she left my dad. Colorado, well more specifically, South Park was where I wanted to be," he told Tweek. "Do you have another class after this one?"

Tweek eyed him suspiciously and gave a nervous tic of his hand. "No, thank goodness. I don't think I could sit through another lecture," Tweek answered honestly. Kenny gave a bright laugh, throwing his head back in delight.

"Great that means you can come get some coffee with me. Unless of course you think Craig would mind," he said with a smirk.

Tweej cringed at the mention of Craig and let his focus drop to his feet. It had been a relief to escape from his name when he had come to college. "Craig and I don't talk anymore. And yeah, sure, coffee sounds great."

"Great! You can update me in all things South Park," Kenny replied as he headed towards the door. Tweek sighed and followed behind slowly. He was trying to get out of South Park, not talk about it. It was bad enough he had to return for work on the weekends.

Kenny treated him to coffee at the little cafe down the street and ushered him into a corner booth. "So tell me about high school. How was it? What did I miss?" Kenny asked animatedly.

"High school was awful. I think you are asking the wrong person," Tweek replied as he watched the steam ride from his coffee.

"Well when did you and Craig break up?" Kenny inquired. Tweek sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds before blowing it out his nose loudly.

"Freshman year," he muttered.

"I always thought you guys would last forever. I think everyone did," Kenny said.

Tweek flinched at the thought. "I don't think anyone anticipated how much he would change. I don't think I did either. I'd really rather not talk about him anymore if you don't mind."

Kenny watched him with curious eyes but nodded in agreement. He wrapped his hands around his coffee cup, and brought it to his lips, blowing lightly. "How about my old friends? How did they seem?" He took a sip of coffee, watching Tweek over the rim.

"Oh well Kyle is at Stanford. He beat out Wendy for valedictorian. Stan and Wendy broke up freshman year, for good. Cartman is in jail for fraud or something." 

Kenny shook his head in amusement. "None of that surprises me in the slightest. I was hoping there would be a surprise in there somewhere."

"Well Kyle is gay," Tweek replied. Kenny's eyebrows arched in surprise as he placed his cup back on the table without another sip.

"You're serious?" Kenny asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, we dated senior year but broke it off half way through. Nothing bad we just weren't feeling it anymore," Tweek answered.

Kenny raked his fingers through his hair as he processed that information. When he imagined Kyle he always saw him with some boring wife and 2.5 kids.

"How was high school for you?" Kenny asked suddenly. Kenny shrugged but gave a smirk.

"Slept my way through the entirety of the student body. Got straight A's with some help and made it into college."

Tweek stared at him with his head tilted for a few seconds before responding. "The first part isn't true," he said offhandedly as he finished his coffee. Kenny gave a little chuckle.

"Yeah you're right. I dated a few people boys, girls, nonbinary. I don't really discriminate," he said with a shrug. He glanced down at his watch and gave a sigh. "Well, I have to get going, but can I have your number?"


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek went a whole week without hearing from Kenny. He wasn't even at the next lecture they had for class. It let him breathe, not having to think about South Park. He didn't have to think about Craig.

Until Friday night, at least, when he decided to help himself to a few glasses of wine as he binged his favorite show on Netflix. He flipped his phone over in his hands wondering if he wanted company. His mind was beginning to roam to uncomfortable places.

Then he remembered Kenny's number sitting untouched in his contacts. He found it quickly and hit the call button before he could let himself panic. "Hello?" Came Kenny's voice from the other end.

"Kenny. Hi," Tweek responded awkwardly. He hadn't thought this far ahead. Why hadn't he thought this far ahead?

"Tweek? You okay? You sound drunk."

"Well, yeah. I mean I am drunk, and alone, and I felt like I was gonna spiral here man. And I thought, well I thought, maybe, you could come keep me company," Tweek rambled. He felt his hand twist into his shirt anxiously. He was starting to second guess himself.

"Dude you're drinking by yourself? That seems a little out of character," Kenny responded. Tweek could hear the clink of dishes on the other end. He was obviously disturbing him. What had he been thinking?

"I was just trying to relax, man! But it had the opposite effect. I'm so on edge man! And I'm disturbing you. God I should have just stayed in South Park with Craig. I should have let him… I should have."

"Tweek, hey, calm down. Everything is fine, you're not bothering me. Just tell me where your dorm is. I'll come keep you company," Kenny said, cutting through Tweek's rant.

He gave Kenny his dorm name and room number before hanging up quickly. His fingers tangle anxiously in his hair as he paced. His heart pounded in his chest. What had he just done?

Ten minutes later a knock at the door only heightened his panic. "Oh God," he screeched as he reached for the door.

On the other side stood a worried looking Kenny, his hands resting nonchalantly in his pajama pockets. "Man you look panicked," Kenny observed, letting himself in.

"Oh man! You were in bed weren't you. I woke you up and now you're angry," Tweek breathed out, wringing his hands.

"No man, I was just chilling at home. I wasn't busy and I'm not angry. Let's sit down on the couch and talk. Tell me what's bothering you. You mentioned Craig," Kenny reassured him.

Tweek sat down hesitantly and put his face in his hands. "I try not to think about him, but sometimes when I'm drunk. God, he traumatized me. I can't drink without him popping into my thoughts."

Kenny placed a hand on his back and rubbed in slow calming circles. "Sometimes relationships end bad, man. It's okay for them to mess you up."

"He hit me. That's why we broke up," Tweek whispered smally. "Hee had grabbed me before, yelled at me, slammed me up against things even, but never punched me. That was my last straw. I left him that night. He made me regret it the rest of my high school career." Tweek sighed and twisted nervously in his seat. Talking about this felt good and bad at the same time.

"He made sure everyone knew how much of a bad lay I was. Even though we had never slept together. He spread all kinds of lies about me. Once one rumor would fade away he would create a new one.

That's why when Kyle expressed his interest in me I couldn't quite believe it. He worked so hard to make me believe him, but in the end I think he realised bi matter how hard he worked at it I would never fully believe him."

Tweek picked at his fingers as he stared at them. God, he sounded so whiny. He had just reconnected with Kenny and he was letting loose all his problems on him.

"Well I'm glad you left him Tweekers. You don't deserve that. I understand why it would bother you still. Especially since he made you remember it everyday," Kenny reassured him. Tweek sighed and threw himself backwards to stare at the ceiling.

"I should know better than to drink on my own. I know what it does to me. I just didn't realize how much I drank." Kenny chuckled and ruffled Tweek's hair.

"We all make the mistake at least once." Tweek shrugged his shoulders, and they fell into silence. It was a comfortable silence. Tweek was just happy to have the company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there will be more writing placed here this weekend. Our county was just placed under a stay at home order so I will have plenty of time over the next few days.


	3. Chapter 3

After about thirty minutes Kenny looked over at him and put his hand in Tweek's hair. He scratched at Tweek scalp drawing out a soft hum from him.

"Okay, I have something on my mind but I'm afraid to ask and upset you," Kenny said suddenly. Tweek turned his head slowly to look over at him.

"I'm okay. You can ask me whatever you want," he said calmly. Kenny looked him in the eye as if to make sure he wasn't lying.

"Okay," Kenny said, taking a deep breath. "What is Kyle like in bed?"

Tweek stared at him for a few seconds, trying to process what he asked. Then he broke out into peels of laughter. He laughed so long his ribs began to ache. After a few minutes he gained enough control of himself, and looked over at Kenny who was grinning from ear to ear.

"You should laugh more often," Kenny said. Tweek shook his head and gave another small chuckle.

"Kyle was good in bed. Kind, gentle, but also a bit dominant. I don't have anything to compare it to though."

"Wait… You've only ever had sex with one person?" Kenny questioned, looking shocked. Tweek nodded and shrugged, looking back at the ceiling.

"I haven't really looked for anything after Kyle and I broke things off," Tweek responded nonchalantly. Kenny stared at him with wide eyes.

"Like not even a one night stand! No wonder you are so on edge man! You're sexually frustrated!"

Tweek rolled his eyes and gave a shrug. "I'm not that worried about it man. Why are you?"

"Because man sex is, like, important. I would go crazy. Which makes me wonder if the sex with Kyle was lackluster so you didn't develop an interest. Like you could be missing out on some mind blowing sex and not even know it."

"I wouldn't know," Tweek said with a smirk and a chuckle. He found Kenny's excitement amusing. "It's not like you can do anything about it right now anyway."

Kenny stared at him quietly and Tweek felt suddenly self conscious. This was not the same comfortable silence from earlier. Kenny scooched closer and brought their faces inches apart.

"We could do something about it now if you wanted," Kenny whispered. Tweek's eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back to look at Kenny's face.

"You're serious?" Tweek asked. Kenny norrer as he placed his hands on either side of Tweek's face.

"I won't do anything if you say no," he whispered against his lips. Tweek was blown away by the speed at which the situation had changed. However, his curious and slightly buzzed mind was begging him to take Kenny up on his sudden offer.

"Yeah. Okay."

Kenny”s lips collided with his as soon as the words escaped. The kiss was demanding and desperate. Tweek lost his breath at the force of it. When he finally released a breath it came as a low whine. He grabbed Kenny’s hips and pulled him into his lap.

Kenny gasped at the sudden change of position. Tweek’s hands roamed up his back, under his shirt. Kenny was surprised by Tweek’s sudden dominance, but it only served to push him forward.

Kenny pulled away to catch his breath. Tweek took the opportunity to rip Kenny’s shirt over his head. “Are you sure Kyle was the dominant one?” Kenny leaned over and whispered in his ear before nipping at it. Tweek arched his hips in response, grinding himself against Tweek.

“Lets not talk about my ex when we are about to fuck,” Tweek gasped out as Kenny sucked a mark into his neck.

“Fair enough,” Kenny responded as he backed off his lap and to his knees to settle between Tweek’s legs on the floor. Tweek stared at him with heated eyes. These were the eyes of someone who didn’t know how desperate they truly were.

Kenny pulled at Tweek’s pants harshly. Taking the hing Tweek lifted his hips allowing Kenny access to what he really wanted. “No underwear,” Kenny uttered before making eye contact with hungry eyes. “ You really haven’t changed that much.”

Tweek was half way through an eye roll when he felt Kenny’s tongue slide up his shaft. HIs heart jumped in his chest as Kenny continued taking all of him in his mouth. A whine of desperation left his lips as his fingers tangled into blonde hair. He had forgotten how good this could feel. How could he have possibly forgotten?

Kenny’s lips were like magic. Within a few minutes Tweek was on the edge of cumming. “Kenny if you don’t stop I’m gonna cum.” Kenny hummed around him and pulled off slowly. Tweek focused on breathing so he wouldn’t cum on the spot. “I want to cum with you inside me,” he gasped.

Kenny growled at the thought and brought his face back up to meet Tweek’s. “Lube and a condom?” Tweek pointed towards his bedside table while he began pulling his shirt up over his head. Kenny found it quickly and removed his pants on his way back over to Tweek.

He froze when he saw Tweek already on his elbows and knees, his ass in the air. “Oh god,” he choked out as he made his way over. “You are fucking perfection.”

He made quick work of preparing Tweek. He knew he should take more time but at this point they were both on the edge of desperation. When Tweek began pushing himself back on three fingers, moaning unintelligible words Kenny pulled them out slowly. He heard Tweek curse at the loss of sensation pushing himself back against nothing.

Kenny lined himself up with Tweek’s fluttering hole and pushed in slowly. It was answered with a gasp and then a high pitched whine. Kenny gripped onto Tweek’s hips tightly in an effort to keep himself from slamming in and to ground himself. “You feel so goddamn good,” he moaned.

“Oh my God! Please move! Fuck me, please,” Tweek begged. Kenny pulled out slowly and slammed back in. Tweek let out a scream as Kenny pounded into him fast and hard. He knew this wasn’t going to last long.

He grabbed Tweek’s hair and pulled him up so his back was to his chest. Tweek’s eyes were rolled back in his head, his mouth open, gasping for air. “Can you cum untouched?” Kenny asked as he licked at his earlobe. Tweek made a little noise but made no move to answer the question.

Kenny wrapped a hand around Tweek’s neck, pulled him close, and gave a slight squeeze. “ I asked you a question.”

“Oh God, yes! Please make me cum, I can do it! Please! Please!”

Kenny released him and pushed his face down into the cushions of the couch. He slammed into him hard and unrelenting. Within another two minutes Kenny was on the edge. “I need you to cum for me Tweek. Cum for me,” Kenny gasped out. He felt Tweek tighten around him.

“Oh fuck!” Tweek screamed as he finally felt himself release. Kenny stuttered and came right behind him. Tweek collapsed forward, his eyes closed. He felt Kenny pull the condom off and throw it lord only knows where, and he fall softly beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is staying safe inside <3


	4. chapter 4

Tweek awoke in a panic when he felt the sun shining on his face. He was late to work. Then he remembered he had the weekend off and settled quickly. Then he heard the knocking on his door.

He pulled himself up, careful not to wake Kenny. He pulled his pants on quickly, and rushed to open the door. There in the door stood a disheveled looking Kyle his hand raised to knock on the door again.

“Kyle! What are you doing here?” he said. Kyle blinked at him in surprise and lowered his hand to his side.

“Good to see you too Tweek,” he bit out with a smirk. Some things never change. “I remember this is the time of year you tend to drink alone and freak out. I got worried and flew out to check on you,” he said as his cheeks grew red.

“I didn’t think you would remember something like that,” Tweek mumbled, shocked.

“Of course I remembered. Though I guess I was worried about you being alone for nothing,” Kyle said reaching out and running a finger over the hickey resting against Tweek’s collarbone.

“Oh shit! Jesus, I’m sorry,” Tweek screeched, turning around, trying to find his shirt. He found it in Kenny’s hand, his eyebrows raised in amusement.

“You gonna invite him in,Tweekers?” Kenny questioned slyly. Tweek turned a bright shade of red and ripped the shirt out of his hand.

“Yes! Put some pants on,” he growled. Kenny guffawed at his reaction, but did what he asked.

“I didn’t realize you found someone else,” Kyle whispered as Tweek came back into view. Kyle looked sad, guilty and confused. Tweek looked at him with wide eyes and tried to think of a response.

Kenny appeared behind him with a smile. “Well hey, Ky, come on in and join the awkward morning after party,” he said jovially. Kyle looked at Kenny with shock and surprise.

“Kenny?” Kenny gave a wide smile, and pulled him into a weird hug. Kyle returned it half heartedly while his eyes searched over Tweek who was standing just behind Kenny’s back. He looked like he felt uncomfortable.

Kenny looked over his shoulder and also saw Tweek’s uncomfortable stance. He cleared his throat and grabbed his shirt off the table. “Just, uh, let me know when you are ready to have a talk we probably need to have. I’ll, uh, let you guys catch up.”

Tweek looked at him with concern. Kenny gave him a reassuring smile and a nod before heading out the door. Tweek turned around to face Kyle who looked extremely uncomfortable with what had just happened.

“I’m sorry I interrupted whatever that was,” Kyle mumbled.

“I don’t even know what that was man. So don’t feel bad or anything. You were right about me drinking alone. He came over after I called him. Things got a little intense,” Tweek said as he tried to straighten up the coffee table.

“Why didn’t you call me man? We didn’t end things badly. I still care about you,” Kyle said sadly. “You didn’t need to go and have a one night stand to feel validated or loved or whatever.”

Tweek looked up at him in shock. “Is that what you think happened?” Kyle shrugged and looked away. “I would hope you think better of me. I didn’t plan any of that. I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you to hear me make the same complaints I always make. We broke up for a reason,” Tweek snarled. “Not to mention Kenny used to be your friend. I would hope you thought better of him too.”

“I don’t know Kenny anymore. For all I know he came over here just to take advantage of you, and we didn't break up because you whined too much or something Tweek. I thought we needed to work on ourselves and focus on school.” Kyled yelled back. He could never remember a time where they ever argued like this while they were together. He had a feeling rolling around in his chest that he couldn’t quite place. It made him more angry.

“What do you even care what I do and with who! What do you care if he took advantage of me! You broke up with me if you don’t remember!.” Tweek responded. Anger settled like a rock in the pit of his stomach. He felt attacked by his former lover.

“Because I still love you goddammit!” Kyle screamed, surprising himself. The room fell silent as they stared at each other. “I haven't even slept with anyone since we broke up,” Kyle whispered as he plopped down onto the couch.

Tweek sighed and plopped down on the couch beside him. “I hadn’t either until last night.”

Kyle looked at him and sighed. “I’m sorry for yelling. I got jealous. Which was completely unfair.”

“Yeah it is,” Tweek agreed. “ You couldn’t expect me to wait around.”

“So you don’t love me anymore,” Kyle choked out. He folded his hands in his lap and rubbed his thumbs together anxiously.

“That’s not what I said. I don’t know what I’m feeling at the moment,” Tweek said simply. “Whatever happened with Kenny last night was new and exciting. But as you saw we didn’t get a chance to discuss anything. We fell asleep right after.” Tweek cleared his throat awkwardly after a few moments of silent tension. He felt as though he could physically grab it in his hands. It was that thick. “I’m sorry you had to see that though. It probably didn’t feel great.”

“No, it wasn’t on my top list of things to see. Especially the bruises on your hips,” Kyle grunted. Tweek looked over at him in confusion, then lifted his shirt to see fingertip bruises nestled there. He turned a bright shade of red and covered his face. “Bruises on you are a touchy thing. I’m honestly surprised you let him get that rough with you,” Kyle continued on after a few seconds.

“Honestly, I didn’t even notice. Heat of the moment and all that. I’m not some fragile porcelain doll. I love that you care about me but I don’t need you to treat me so delicately,” Tweek said as he ran his hand through Kyle’s curly red locks.

“But they look like they really hurt Tweek. Are you sure you’re alright?” Kyle asked as he eyed the place where the bruises lay under Tweek’s shirt with concern.

“Kyle I’m fine. He didn’t intentionally hurt me. It was just a bit of rough sex,” Tweek said firmly making eye contact.

“You’re right. I’m sorry. I should have been more excited to see him. It’s been so long,” Kyle sighed. Tweek nodded in agreement and got himself comfortable on the couch.

“We can call him back later and you guys can catch up but for now lets just relax.” Kyle nodded and gave a small smile.

“That sounds nice.”


	5. chapter 5

Kenny heard his phone ringing from across his apartment as he climbed out of the shower. His heart jumped in his chest as he realized it was probably Tweek calling him. He skidded across the kitchen floor and landed firmly on his back. He groaned as he pulled himself up off the floor to finally grab his phone.

Give missed calls from Tweek. That's what he gets for leaving his phone in the kitchen to charge. He hit the recall button and only had to sit through one ring.

“Oh thank God! I thought you were never gonna answer your phone again!” he heard Tweek yell from the other end. Kenny chuckled at his antics. He could tell Tweek was pacing just from the way he was talking.

“I was taking a shower dude. It would be fucked up to ignore you after last night. Did Kyle leave?”

“No, he didn’t. He’s gonna stay a few days. We thought you could come over and chill,” Tweek said awkwardly on the other end. Kenny sighed as he pulled on his pants awkwardly with one hand. He knows they need to talk but that’s an awkward conversation to have with an ex hanging around.

“I mean you don’t have to but Kyle wanted to see you without the, huh, half naked surprise,” Tweek muttered. Kenny smiled at Tweek’s description of this morning's debacle.

“Yeah I’ll come over Tweek. I just know we need to talk.”

“We can talk. Promise,” Tweek said softly. He heard Kyle’s voice say something on the other end and flinched. If Tweek thought this morning was awkward, wait until he had this discussion in front of Kyle.

“Okay. I’ll be over in like twenty,” Kenny said and hung up. Kenny stood in front of his closet after hanging up, trying to decide what to wear. It seemed kind of pointless after Tweek saw him naked, but Kyle was there. He settled on a nice flannel shirt and some jeans. He didn't want to look like he tried too hard.

He made sure he grabbed his phone, wallet and keys then he was headed out the door. His apartment was a short walk away from campus. Enough time to clear his head, but short enough that he didn’t have time to overthink.

Before he knew it Tweek’s door was opening for him. Tweek smiled brightly upon seeing him. Well that was a good sign at least. Then he saw Kyle standing there behind him. “Hey Ken. I, uh, wanted to apologize for this morning. There was a lot going on and seeing you threw me for a bit of a loop.”

“Hey man, no problem. I would have liked our reunion to be a little more clothed too,” Kenny said with a smirk.

“Yeah me too,” Kyle muttered. Tweek looked between them anxiously. “Anyway, I’m going to grab some pizza we ordered. That will give you guys a chance to talk.”

He grabbed his coat from the table and gave Tweek a kiss on the cheek before heading out the door. Once the door closed Kenny looked back to Tweek. “Well that tells me everything I need to know,” Kenny mumbled

“He’s still being overprotective,” Tweek sighted. He made his way over to the kitchen and turned on his electric kettle. “How do you feel about hot tea?”

“I would love some. I always thought he would be happy to see me,” Kenny said softly. Tweek turned to him, placing a hand on his forearm.

“He is happy to see you. He’s just being jealous. He wasn’t very fond of the bruises you left either,” Tweek told him. “It’s not you, it’s him.”

Kenny looked at him in confusion. “Bruises?” Tweek pulled up his shirt to show off his handy work. “Shit, Tweek. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you,” Kenny said, mortified.

“What is it with you two. I’m not some fragile thing. I can handle a few bruises. I rather like the way I got them anyway.”

“Well I’m glad I managed to please. I’m just kind of sorry you were drunk, and that I moved in so quick. You had just spilled your guts out to me not an hour before. I feel like I took advantage,” Kenny said sheepishly. Tweek poured out the water over the tea bags and turned to hand a mug to Kenny.

“I’ll admit it was definitely fast, and the timing was a little off. But you were definitely right, I needed it. I wasn’t so drunk that I didn’t know what was going on. I’m not mad or upset.”

“You could have waited and had Kyle instead,” Kenny mumbled before taking a sip of tea.

“Yeah I suppose, but there was no way for either of us to have known that in the moment. Besides, I don’t regret it.” Kenny looked at him with sad eyes.

“That’s all well and good but Kyle is here now. I saw the way he looks at you. I also saw the way you look at him. He’s going to want you to choose, Tweek. We both know it won’t be me.” Kenny wrapped his hands around his mug self-consciously. He knew he had just reconnected with Tweek but he felt some sort of way about him already. It was disappointing.

“I don’t want to choose. Not right now. Kyle just came back and there is stuff we would have to work out. Don’t disappear on me yet Ken.”

“That’s not fair to me though Tweek,” Kenny said. Tweek nodded sharply and stared at the steam coming off his tea.

The door opened suddenly, and Kyle stood in the doorway. “I’ve got pizza!”


	6. chapter 6

Kyle stood on the other side of the door listening to the other boy's conversation. Kenny was right, it wasn’t fair. However, Kyle wanted to respect Tweek’s decision not to choose.

He pushed the door open hoping to save whatever night they might have left. “I have pizza,” he cheered jovially. Both the men stared at him with half sad expressions on their face.

“That’s great, Ky but, I uh think I’m gonna head out,” Kenny said, a small fake smile on his face.

“Aw, no! Man, come on, stay. I know I’ve been an ass. I know that. But this is catch up pizza. You can’t say no to catch-up pizza,” Kyle argued.

Kenny’s face lifted slightly and Kyle gave an internal sigh of relief. He saw Tweek smile brightly and felt his heart swell. He would do anything for that smile.

“Well, I guess when you put it that way,” came Kenny’s sly response. Kyle put the pizza in the center of the table and plopped down in a seat.

“So how’s life? What’s new? Besides Tweek. Know about that. What’s your major?” Kyle rambled awkwardly. Kenny looked at him in amusement, enjoying the red head’s uncomfortable behavior.

“Well life is all around great. I did good in high school. I wasn’t popular but I wasn’t a social outcast either. It was a very normal high school experience. I’m majoring in business, same as Tweek I believe. We caught up in business law.”

“Speaking of, you weren’t in lecture this past week,” Tweek chimed in nonchalantly.

“Oh yeah, I had to go take care of something in Boulder. Nothing bad, just a small errand,” he said offhandedly. Tweek looked curious and concerned all at once. “What’s your major, Ky?” Kenny asked, ignoring the look Tweek was giving.

“Oh well, I’m pre-med but I’m thinking about changing it,” Kyle said, slightly unsure of himself.

“Really?” Tweek asked. He was surprised to hear Kyle wanted to change something he spent his whole high school career working towards. “You’ve been aiming for that for as long as I can remember.”

“Yeah well I’ve recently taken an interest in psychology. I was thinking of maybe becoming a therapist. I would love to specialize in lgbtq+ therapy,” he told them excitedly.

“Wow dude! That’s awesome! You would be great at it!” Kenny exclaimed. Kyle beamed at the acceptance of his new found passion. He glazed over at Tweek who was watching him thoughtfully.

“That is a wonderful idea,” he finally proclaimed after a few seconds of contemplation. “You would definitely be great at it. Of course, you’re great at everything you put your mind to.” Kyle beamed at the praise. He took a slice of pizza and took a large bite, but it wasn’t quite as good as the praise he was receiving.

“Someone has a praise kink,” Kenny snickered. Kyle’s eyes widened as he stared at the snickering man. He saw Tweek hide a small smile behind his hand as well.

“I… what? Jesus dude,” he muttered as he shoved another bite of pizza into his mouth. “You had to bring sex into this?”

“Why, yes Kyle, I did. Besides, I wouldn’t be me if I didn’t. Sex is a part of life, and I won’t let anyone forget it,” he stated firmly with a look of total seriousness on his face.

“Is that what you were doing last night?” Kyle bit out. He had meant to make a bit of a joke of it but he felt like he brought back a bit of tension to the room.

After a few moments of silence Tweek decided to break the silence. “Actually Kenny was saying you must not have been too great in bed since I hadn’t gone looking for it since we broke up. I think he was trying to outshine you in the bedroom department.” 

Kenny took on a more horrified expression the longer Tweek talked. Kyle just listened intently while staring at Kenny. “Is that so?” he whispered, not taking his eyes off of Kenny.

“Hm,” Tweek hummed as he watched the exchange with a bit of amusement.

“ Well did he?” Kyle asked sweetly, turning back towards Tweek/

“Did he what?”

“Outshine me? Did Kenny please you better than I did?” Tweek felt instant regret for trying to play this little game because now it was flipped around on him.

“That is an excellent question Kyle,” Kenny added. Tweek looked mortified at the thought of answering the question.

“It looks like someone needs a refresher course,” Kyle said plainly before taking another bit of pizza. He stood up slowly and cracked his neck loudly. “I’m going to meet you in the bedroom in ten minutes. I expect you to be naked, plugged, and presenting. Understood?”

“What?” Tweek shrieked.

“ You obviously need a refresher course so I’m going to give you one,” Kyle stated arching a brow.

“But…” Tweek started. Kyle gave him a single pointed stare and Tweek shot up from the table and ran to the bedroom.

Once he was gone from sight he turned to face Kenny. The blonde man looked torn between amusement and sadness. “If this is some kind of show of dominance I get it, Tweek is yours,” Kenny stated as he stood up from the table, reaching for his jacket.. Kyle gripped at his wrist stopping him from leaving. “I was hoping you would join,” Kyle said.

Kenny looked at him, confusion written all over his face. “Why?”

“That’s a loaded question. Simple answer, I know he likes us both and I will do anything to make him smile. Also, what man passes up that kind of competition. YOu were the one who said sex is a part of life. Why not add a little fun,” Kyle told him simply.

Kenny stared at him blankly before retorting. “I don’t know who you are and what you’ve done with Kyle but you piqued my interest. Let’s go,”

Kyle smiled and lifted his watch up and tapped. “ Two more minutes.”


	7. chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I've been horrible at keeping up with my stories! My name is Ollie and my life is kinda crazy and all that. I write in my notebook and it just never makes it to the computer cause I'm chaotic like that. So if its been awhile just holler at me in the comments lol

Kyle and Kenny walked into Tweek in the middle of the bed, a small plug with a pink gem nestled perfectly inside. “Dear God you’re the one that taught him that,” Kenny breathed out.

“He did this for you last night?” Kyle asked with a smirk.

Kenny nodded as he stared openly. “It’s pure fucking perfection.”

“Hm,” Kyle hummed in agreement. “Guess you don’t need as much of a refresher as I thought,” Kyle said, finally addressing the other blonde in the room.

“Kenny and I are going to take turns fucking your little slutty hole,” he whispered as he leaned into Tweek’s ear. Kenny saw Tweek visibly shudder in excitement.

“We talked about this a few times didn’t we Tweekers. You always wanted to experiment during college. How you wanted to try threesomes. Well here we are, Tweek, right where you always wanted to be,” Kyle talked as he slowly tan fingers down Tweek’s back and over the globes of his ass. Tweek arched into the touch trying to get more contact.

“Did you know our little Tweek here is just a giant slut with a shame kink, Ken?” Kyle asked with a broad grin on his face.

“No, I don’t think I knew that,” Kenny whispered, enthralled by the show he was being given. He watched Kyle pull gently on the plug until it almost pooped out and then released it. Tweek moaned wantonly at the sensation it gave him.

Kyle repeated the action quite a few times drawing louder noises from the small man. Kenny couldn’t take his eyes off them. Just when he thought Tweek was going to lose his mind Kyle pulled the plug out completely. Tweek let out a high pitched whine but didn’t move.

Kyle reached over for Kenny, grabbing his shirt and pulling him forward. Kenny gasped at the suddenness of it. “I’m going to go first. I want you to go sit in front of Tweek. Pants off. Just don’t come before all the fun stuff is over,” Kyle whispered huskily in his ear. 

Kenny nodded in agreement and started taking off his pants. He climbed onto the bed, settling in front of Tweek. Tweek looked up at them with fire burning in his eyes.

“Are you listening Tweek?” Kyle asked. Tweek groaned in agreement, shaking his ass greedily. You’re going to suck Kenny off while I’m inside you. You follow my pace and you don’t stop. Do you understand?”

Tweek nodded furiously as he stared eagerly at Kenny’s cock. Kyle made eye contact with Kenny. The hardness left his eyes and he gave a small smile. Then the moment disappeared as he pushed into Tweek, and the smaller boy’s mouth wrapped around him. The sink down was maddeningly slow.

In fact, the pace that Kyle kept was equally as maddening. It was slow and teasing. Kenny would never understand how Kyle kept it without going insane. He watched as he saw Kyle’s nostrils flare. He was struggling whether he showed it or not.

“Give me your hand Tweek,” Kyle growled out. Tweek rolled his tongue in a new way as he threw his hand back. Kenny’s eyes rolled back in his head with a groan. “Stretch him open for me baby.”

Kenny’s heart stuttered. He had never bottomed before. Not out of fear he had never had the opportunity. Kyle must have seen the apprehension on his face and came to a full stop. Tweek cried in frustration.

“Are you okay with that Ken?” Kyle asked. Kenny looked at him with apprehension.

“I… yeah, I just.. I haven’t.” Kyle nodded softly and pulled himself away from Tweek. He came up beside them and pulled Tweek off of Kenny. He had been holding him patiently in his mouth.

You’re such a good little cock warmer,” Kyle told him with honey in his voice. “I’ve got a new job for you though baby. I want you to focus all your energy on opening Kenny up for me. Nice and slow so you don’t hurt him.

Tweek nodded and quickly focused his attention on spreading lub on Kenny’s hole. Kyle pushed Kenny back onto the bed to make him more comfortable. Kenny had done this for a few others but being on the receiving end was a completely different feeling.

He felt a single finger press at his entrance and he jumped in shock. “Hey,” Kyle whispered as he put a hand on his face. “Don’t focus on that. Focus on m. Relax.” Kenny felt his body follow directions slightly as his eyes met green. “ That’s good, so good. I know this seems weird but I promise what I have planned is going to feel so good. Do you trust me?”

Kenny didn’t hesitate to answer, “Yes.”

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Kyle replied sweetly. Kenny felt the weird pressure of Tweek’s finger inside of him. It didn’t hurt but it was slightly uncomfortable.

“Does it feel good?” Kyle questioned as he ran a hand through Kenny’s hair to soothe him.

“It just feels kind of weird,” Kenny whispered back.

“It will at first but I promise you it will start to feel better.”

Kenny felt a second finger join the first and cringed as he felt the first sting of pain. He breathed through it slowly as Tweek continued slowly. The sting faded just as slowly as the fingers moved.

“Breathe, Ken,” Kyle whispered against his ear.

“This is intense,” Kenny whispered back. He suddenly felt intense empathy for all the people he had ever done this for.

“Too intense?” Kyle questioned with worry.

“No, I’m just nervous,” Kenny answered honestly. Kyle turned Kenny’s face towards him and kissed him. It was slow and burning. He could feel the desperation behind it. Then a third finger joined the second. The sting returned but Kenny was prepared for it this time. He relaxed more as he let Kyle’s lips draw his attention.

Then Tweek’s fingers twitched and grazed into his prostate. He had known that it was there but he hadn't expected the pleasure that shot through his body.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned against Kyle’s lips. He felt Kyle smirk against his lips. Tweek continued his process spreading his fingers out slowly and hitting that sweet spot every few strokes. Kenny found himself pushing down to meet them in absolute desperation.

Then Kyle was gone from beside him and Tweek’s fingers disappeared. Kenny whined at the loss of contact. “Come here Ken,” Kyle told him. Kenny followed orders without He just wanted to feel that pleasure again.

“It’s your turn,” he told him softly. Tweek wiggled his hips suggestively at him. Kenny didn’t need to be told twice. He lined himself up and pushed in, his head thrown back in pleasure. He set a fast pace, desperate to find his relief.

He felt Kyle’s hands grab his hips slowing him down. “Not yet, baby,” he whispered in his ear. Kenny growled in frustration. He felt like he had been waiting for an eternity. Kyle pushed him over slightly so his stomach met Tweek’s back. “Hold still for me sweetheart.” Then Kyle was entering him and Kenny saw stars.

Kyle gave him a minute to adjust before setting a brutal pace. Kenny knew he would feel it in the morning but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “First one to cum loses,” Kyle growled as he pulled Kenny’s head back viciously.


	8. chapter 8

Kenny came to and all he saw were hazel eyes. “Oh my God!” Tweek shrieked. “I was so worried!” Kenny looked around in confusion.

“What the hell happened?” he asked gruffly.

“You passed out,” Kyle said as he walked into view. He was still naked and Kenny took a moment to appreciate Kyle’s body. “Are you feeling okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, it just felt so good my brain shut off I guess,” Kenny said sheepishly.

Kyle smiled at him softly before crawling in the bed beside him. “It was pretty intense,” he said as he got comfortable. Kenny nodded in agreement.

“Did you have fun Tweekers?” Kenny asked as he turned his head toward the other blonde. Tweek nodded but looked down at his hands nervously. Kyle seemed to take notice of this and his head popped up off the pillow.

“What’s wrong? Were you uncomfortable? Did you not want that?” Kyle asked, a hint of panic in his voice.

“Nothing like that,” Tweek said softly. “I guess I’m still confused about what it was about.” Kyle looked back and forth between Tweek and Kenny. He hadn’t really thought about the choice he had made. He made it spur of the moment and now the decision was rearing its ugly head.

“Well I heard the end half of your conversation earlier. I heard your voice when you said you didn’t want to choose. I decided I wasn’t going to make you choose. I want to be with you and I’m okay if that includes Kenny.” Kenny looked between the two of them in amazement. He wasn’t entirely sure what was happening but he knew he was happy about it. Tweek looked completely shocked and unsure.

“You don;t have to force some awkward threeway situation on yourself just to make me happy,” Tweek said sadly.

“I’m not forcing myself Tweek. I’m completely open to the idea. You are the love of my life. With time I’m sure I will love Kenny too. I’m already kind of smitten with the trust he gave me.”

Kenny blushed lightly and looked away. He didn’t remember a time that someone had said they were smitten with him. “Is that okay with you Ken?” Tweek asked him sweetly. Kenny looked up at Tweek’s hopeful face. How could he ever say no to that?

“I couldn’t be happier about the idea,” he said simply. Tweek gave a wide smile and finally laid down to snuggle up against Kenny. He felt Kyle do the same on the other side of him. He had never been so comfortable in his life. He fell asleep with a wide smile on his lips


End file.
